Worth Saving Traduction
by Pauline B
Summary: Traduction légèrement en retard de la fic Worth Saving. Post 1x22.


Ndt : So... Il s'agit d'une veille traduction d'un one-shot se déroulant juste après l'épisode 1x22. Vous vous souvenez ? Quand Elena niait complètement son attirance envers Damon (elle ne le fait que partiellement maintenant), qu'on ignorait tout de Ripper!Stefan, Caroline était humaine, pas d'Originaux, pas de Katherine... Plus les saisons passent plus TVD s'améliore je trouve.

Enfin bref, j'avais entamé la traduction de _Worth Saving_ (je posterai le lien sur mon profil) pendant l'été 2010 mais n'en été vraiment pas satisfaite, alors je l'avais laissé de côté. Mais le hell-hiatus de 2012 n'en finissant toujours pas (encore un mois et demi 0_0), j'ai décidé de la remanier et de la poster. Je n'en suis pas 100% satisfaite, mais je ferai avec (et vous aussi du coup).

* * *

Je m'éloignais d'un pas nonchalant de la porte d'entrée, la tête haute, le petit sourire désinvolte qui me caractérise tant soigneusement plaqué sur mon visage. On aurait dit que je possédait le monde, et, d'ordinaire, je pensais effectivement posséder le monde – mon terrain de jeu personnel. Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, je ne possédais pas le monde.

Je ne possédais même pas mon propre monde.

Ce soir, j'ai réalisé que quelqu'un s'était emparé de mon monde : une jeune fille courageuse, agaçante, dramatique et bienveillante, aux long cheveux bruns et aux yeux perçants – ces yeux qui transperçaient l'âme que je cachais au reste du monde.

Elena m'avait sauvé ce soir.

J'aurai dû mourir. Tant d'autres été morts, des vampires, bien sur. Â la fête des Fondateurs, quand le feu d'artifice a commencé, un appareil a été mit en marche. Ce foutu appareil, crée par Jonathan Gilbert, que Bonnie était censée avoir désactivé, a alerté la ville de la présence des vampires.

Je me rappelle de la douleur qu'il m'a provoqué dans la tête – ce son aigu qui me transperçait les tympans, comme une lame, et qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Je me rappelle de la colère que j'ai ressenti en tombant à genoux, complètement à la merci de John Gilbert, qui en a profité pour m'injecter de la verveine.

Je me rappelle des flammes qui m'encerclaient dans ce vieux sous-sol, tandis que je regardais mourir des personnes que je ne pouvais pas aider. Je ne pouvais même pas aider ma propre personne. Je pouvais seulement regarder les flammes se rapprocher de plus en plus, léchant la gazoline au sol, se frayant voracement un chemin vers moi.

Ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas moi. J'étais Damon Salvatore. J'étais celui censé créer les problèmes, et s'en sortir parfaitement indemne. J'étais le bad boy qui ne semblait jamais mourir, qui semblait sans cesse rendre tout le monde malheureux. J'étais chanceux à un point que cela en devenait énervant.

Pas cette fois.

Cette fois j'allais mourir, et je n'avais ni plans bien pensés, ni manœuvres recherchées qui me permettrait de m'en sortir. Ces flammes seraient ma fin, le monde serait privé de Damon Salvatore et deviendrait surement très ennuyeux.

Elena et Stefan vivraient leur cliché de fin heureuse.

Bonnie se sentirait suffisante et serait sure d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Caroline et Matt continueraient de vivre heureux.

Jeremy serait toujours stupide.

Et Mystic Falls redeviendrait cette ville typique et sûre, avec une chute drastique du nombre de patients hospitalisés.

Mais tandis que je pensais à tout ça, j'ai remarqué que les flammes s'éteignaient soudainement, et que quelqu'un descendait au sous-sol. J'ai brièvement levé les yeux, et vit mon petit frère, monsieur je-sauve-la-mise-à-tout-le-monde, se précipiter à mon secours. Cependant il arrivait trop tard, pour sauver ceux qui comptaient vraiment, comme Anna.

Stefan m'a attrapé et m'a trainé hors du bâtiment en flammes. A peine étions-nous sorti que les flammes s'élevaient à nouveau, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'étaient éteintes. Je m'apprêtais à demander comment cela était possible, quand la réponse m'était apparue.

Bonnie.

Elle se tenait devant nous, l'air sévère. Une question restait sans réponse : pourquoi m'aurait-elle sauvé ? Ça ne pouvait pas être son idée. Bonnie pensait débarrasser le monde du mal en m'éliminant.

Quelqu'un avait dû la convaincre de me sauver.

Stefan ? Non. Il était surement d'accord avec Bonnie. Il voulait probablement que je sois hors de son chemin, comme ça il ne inquiéterait pas pour Elena. Et même si mon moralisateur de frère avait voulu me sauver, pour s'en vanter plus tard, Bonnie ne l'aurait pas écouté lui, un autre vampire.

C'était forcément Elena. Elle seule, son amie de toujours, pouvait l'avoir convaincu de sauver quelqu'un comme moi.

Mais pourquoi moi ?

Elle devait avoir pensé, pour une raison quelconque, que je méritais d'être sauvé. (...)

S'il était possible pour un cœur mort depuis une centaine d'années de se remettre en marche, le mien serait en train de battre à cet instant.

Peut-être qu'il battait, à sa façon. Pendant des années, je m'étais complu dans le rôle du « mauvais frère », celui qui n'était heureux que si son bonheur faisait le malheur des autres. Mais ce soir j'avais voulu être bon, sauver la ville que j'avais longtemps essayé de détruire, sauver des gens qui, avant ça, ne représentaient rien pour moi. (...)

Maintenant je voulais être plus que bon. Je voulais prouver à Elena qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur en me sauvant, que je méritais vraiment d'être sauvé. Je voulais lui prouver que je pouvais aimer (et je ne parle pas de ma propre personne). Je voulais lui prouver que j'avais un bon fond sous (...)

Je voulais qu'Elena voit qui j'étais vraiment.

La partie que je cachais à tout les autres.

Le côté vulnérable qui n'osait pas aimer par peur d'être blessé à nouveau.

Je la croisais alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, si assurée, et pourtant si modeste, si forte, et pourtant si sensible.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? me demanda-t-elle en m'observant avec attention.

C'était la première fois que j'étais incapable de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux.

- Une faible et vaine tentative de faire ce qui est juste, répondis-je, lui laissant voir ma frustration. Envers moi-même.

Envers l'idée que je n'arriverais peut-être pas à me montrer digne d'être sauvé.

J'étais allé voir son frère Jeremy, espérant faire un peu de bien en ce monde. Je lui avais raconté ce qui été arrivé à Anna. Je lui avais raconté ce que j'avais fait à Vickie, la fille dont il avait été amoureux. Je m'en étais même excusé, ce qui était plus ou moins une première pour Damon Salvatore.

Puis je lui avais offert la seule chose que je pouvais lui donner – un remède à sa douleur. Je lui avais proposé d'effacer de sa mémoire la mort d'Anna, toute la tristesse et le chagrin qui le faisaient souffrir.

Il avait refusé.

Il m'avait expliqué qu'effacer les souvenirs ne fait pas disparaître la douleur. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas, même si on ne sait pas pourquoi. Je sentais mal. Pourquoi semblait-il qu'à chaque fois que j'essayais d'aider, soit il n'y avait rien à faire, soit la situation ne pouvait qu'empirer ? Peut-être que je n'étais pas capable de faire le bien.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle, m'arrachant à mes ruminations.

Je me forçai à sourire, (...) Je ne pouvais pas jouer à l'indifférent avec elle. Mais je n'avais pas à tout lui raconter non plus.

- Ce n'est pas important, lui dis-je tranquillement.

- Tu sais, avouais-je après une pause, quand je suis venu dans cette ville, c'était pour la détruire. Ce soir j'ai découvert que je voulais la protéger. Comment est-ce arrivé ? lui demandais-je.

Elle m'a simplement regardé, observant mon conflit intérieur apparaître devant ses yeux.

J'ai secoué la tête.

- Je ne suis pas un héros , Elena.

C'était la vérité.

- Je ne fais pas le bien. Ce n'est pas en moi.

Je baissai les yeux, me sentant vaincu.

Alors elle dit quelque chose qui me fit relever le regard :

- Peut-être que si.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir foi en moi. C'était peut-être cette même foi qui lui avait fait demander à Bonnie d'éteindre le feu pour permettre à Stefan de me sauver.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-elle avoir foi en moi, en sachant ce que j'étais, en me comparant avec mon frère si « parfait », et son petit-ami « trop bon ».

- Non, dis-je. C'est réservé à mon frère. Et à toi. Et à Bonnie.

J'ai de nouveau baissé les yeux.

- Même si elle à toutes les raisons de me détester, elle a quand même aider Stefan à me sauver.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air si surpris ?

Elena agissait comme si la bonne action de Bonnie n'était pas grand chose. Comme si elle était convaincue qu'il était nécessaire de me sauver, que c'était tout aussi important que de sauver les innocents.

Mais je n'étais pas innocent.

J'avais tué.

J'avais fait souffrir.

Je ne l'avais jamais regretté jusqu'à maintenant.

Je ne méritais pas d'être sauvé, et Bonnie le savait.

- Elle l'a fait pour toi, dis-je. Ce qui veut dire qu'à un moment donné, tu as décidé que je méritais d'être sauvé.

Je fis quelques pas pour me rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient qu'à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je la laissai voir la noirceur dans mon regard, la noirceur que j'affichais pour masquer les larmes qui menaçaient de me trahir.

Oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais envie de pleurer. Je ne méritais pas la gentillesse d'Elena. Je ne méritais même pas de la connaître. Et pourtant nous en étions là. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie, bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait, bien plus que je ne l'admettrais jamais, et d'après son regard, je pouvais dire que quelque part, dans un petit coin de son cœur pur, elle tenait à moi. Et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment c'était possible.

- Je voulais te remercier pour ça, lui-dis-je sérieusement.

- De rien, répondit-elle simplement.

Alors, je fis quelque-chose que je n'avais pas prévu de faire, quelque-chose que j'étais soudainement poussé à faire. J'effleurai sa joue avec mes lèvres. C'était un baiser doux, mais j'y mis plus d'amour, plus de passion et plus de gratitude que j'en ai montré lors de mes nombreuses et insignifiantes aventures. Je manquai de grimacer en y pensant, souhaitant que de toute ma vie, j'eus accordé mes marques d'affections uniquement à la fille qui était à mes côtés en ce moment.

En reculant, je la regardai dans les yeux, m'attendant à y voir du dégout, ou de la désapprobation.

Je ne vis ni l'un ni l'autre.

C'était juste Elena , aimante et sans défense, me regardant comme si elle avaient secrètement désiré cette proximité autant que moi.

Â partir de là, nous nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre, comme si une force me poussait vers elle. J'étais toujours hésitant, ne voulant pas forcer Elena à faire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais qu'elle choisisse.

Elle répondit à mon air interrogateur en fermant légèrement les yeux. Alors je me rapprochai d'elle et nos lèvres rencontrèrent.

Je senti ses petits bras s'enrouler autour de mon corps, et mes mains allèrent caresser ses joues.

Il y avait quelque-chose de vraiment magnifique dans ce moment, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en délecter, à me délecter de son son toucher. Quelque chose clochait.

Et ce n'était pas seulement le fait que j'embrassais la petite amie de mon frère.

C'était comme si l'embrasser m'était trop familier.

Ce n'est que peu de temps que j'ai découvert que la fille que j'avais embrassé et caresser, la fille devant laquelle j'avais abaissé mes défenses et à laquelle j'avais ouvert mon cœur n'était pas Elena.

C'était Katherine.

Donc toutes les choses qu'elle m'avait dîtes et tous ses regard. Tout ce qui avait allumé en moi une lueur d'espoir, l'espoir de peut-être pouvoir être bon, tout cela avait été faux.

Toutes les choses que j'avais dîtes à Elena étaient tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde, d'une vampire sans cœur.

Tout cela n'avait rien voulu dire.

Je pouvais n'en venir qu'à une seule conclusion.

Peut-être qu'Elena n'était pas censée entendre toutes les choses que j'ai dîtes ce soir.

Peut-être que nous n'avions jamais censés être proches.

Peut-être qu'Elena se serait fichue de voir le vrai moi de toute façon.

Peut-être que j'étais censé être avec Katherine. Nous étions tous les deux de la même espèce. Nous étions tous les deux mauvais.

Peut-être que je ne méritais pas d'être sauvé en fin de compte.

Fin

* * *

Ndt : Alors votre opinion. J'espère vraiment avoir réussi à bien traduire cette magnifique fic. Si certaines phrases ne vous paraissent pas naturelles, ou si j'ai simplement commis des fautes d'orthographe / de grammaire / de frappe n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire remarquer.

XOXO, Pauline


End file.
